


Ring

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: Jeannie catches Rodney shopping for rings...





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 minute ficlets for the prompt acquire](http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/27631.html). The result is so-so. In particular the ending feels rushed (or rather non-existent).
> 
> Full disclosure: The title was written after the 15 minutes were over.

"No, Jeannie," Rodney said firmly, scrolling through a list of jewelers.

"They have an excellent selection of rings, _especially_ engagement rings."

"Not what I'm looking for," he said, without looking up from the screen.

"And what exactly are you looking for that you won't find there?"

"Rings for males," he said, peeking at her reaction.

She seemed a bit confused. "You want to buy a ring for yourself too? You want to buy the _wedding_ rings before she said yes? I'm not sure—"

He held up his hand to stop her. "I'm not asking Jennifer."

"You... You're not asking... But you said—"

"I didn't say _anything_. I said I wanted to go get some things, you looked over my shoulder, _jumped_ —and I'm talking a huge leap here—to conclusions. I chose not to correct you because... well, I was going to wait to tell you until I got an answer," he finished, getting nervous.

"You aren't with Jennifer anymore," Jeannie said.

"Congratulations, we have a winner."

Jeannie glared at him. "How was I supposed to know that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have asked questions and as I already said, I wanted to wait until I got an answer."

"So you _are_ going to propose?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Who?" Jeannie asked.

"See, this is where it gets a bit complicated," Rodney said.

"How could it be complicated. Don't you _know_?"

"Of course, I know, I'm just not sure I want to deal with telling you before I even know what he says." The words were out before he realized what he'd said.

"He?!" Jeannie shrieked.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid."

Jeannie took a deep breath. "It's okay. This is cool. You can fall in love with whomever you want. I'm just, you know—"

"Shocked?"

"A little surprised."

"So was I," Rodney confided with a grin.

Jeannie watched him for a long moment, then a smile spread on her face. She stepped closer and hugged him. "I really _am_ happy for you."

"Well, he hasn't said yes, yet."

Jeannie grinned. "I wouldn't worry. He'll say yes."

"You don't even know who it—"

"John's been in love with you for a while."

"Or you do."


End file.
